moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Konklawe
"Jesteśmy dla was tym, czym wy jesteście dla miejscowych naczelnych" Konklawe - zrzeszenie ostatnich Dwunastu członków Lawan Ur. "MnxO7LS4gq0" najpierw przeczytać [[Wypełniając Przeznaczenie|Wypełniając Przeznaczenie] - Autor] Członkowie "Niegdyś byliśmy światłem tysięcy, teraz jesteśmy blaskiem dwunastu" Milenia temu Lawan Ur składało się z setek tysięcy, jeśli nie milionów członków. W dniu dzisiejszym pozostało ich niestety jedynie dwunastu, jednakże są oni potężniejsi niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej zarówno dzięki niezwykłemu zaawansowaniu technicznemu co doświadczeniu zdobytemu podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Vedrtal "Wyobraź sobie, że wszystko materialne jest wątkiem, przez który przemyka osnowa. A teraz wsłuchaj się w symfonię wszechświata." Vedrtal jest najstarszym członkiem Lawan Ur, to właśnie on wprowadził Vulausa w struktury organizacji. Przez półtora miliona lat piastował on urząd Wielkiego Mistrza lecz wraz z powstaniem Konklawe zrezygnował z przewodnictwa na rzecz własnego rozwoju oraz argumentując to tym, że z powodu traumatycznych przeżyć przestał postrzegać świat tak jak kiedyś i mógłby się już nie sprawdzić w trudnych chwilach. Tym traumatycznym przeżyciem była walka z samym Upadłym podczas której zniszczone zostały całkowicie dwa układy słoneczne, a Vedrtal został oślepiony, gdyż jego przeciwnik dał się unieść pysze i go nie zabił. Jednak wykorzystując swe umiejętności oślepił go. Nie byłby to problem dla medyków Lawan Ur, lecz Upadły do zadania tej rany użył energii strefy zero. Spowodowało to po prostu, że puste oczodoły otoczone zostały czymś w rodzaju pola fazowego nie pozwalającego na na ingerencje, a co za tym idzie na wszczepienie zamienników lub "wyhodowanie" nowych organów. Obecnie pełni on zaszczytną funkcję Bibliotekarza. Rzadko kiedy udziela się społecznie, a jeszcze rzadziej opuszcza Baijt. Oprócz tego jest mistrzem w dziedzinie Wszechsymfonii, czyli technologii wykorzystującej teorię wątka i osnowy, a dokładniej zakłóceń tej drugiej w celu ingerowanie w to pierwsze. Potrafi on dosłownie grać rzeczywistością szarpiąc za struny osnowy niczym wirtuoz tworzący niewysłowione piękno dźwięku. Lecz w tym przypadku dźwięk jest jednością z wszechświatem i nie potrzebuje materii do przemieszczania się. Zginął w wymiarze Szaz'Nareha. Ohew "Zaiste jesteś świetnym szermierzem, lecz ja jestem i tak lepszy." Jest on nieco młodszy od Vedrtala, jednak różnice pomiędzy ich charakterami są widoczne gołym okiem. Podczas gdy były mistrz jest pełen skruchy i szacunku, Ohew jest arogancki i pyszałkowaty. W zasadzie, to nie ma się czemu dziwić, przecież jest on najlepszym szermierzem w promieniu tysięcy lat świetlnych. Jednakże czasem jego charakter staje się nieznośny. Było tak na przykład podczas obrony planety Gyru II kiedy to Ohew służył pod dowództwem Otarusa wraz z kilkoma setkami wojowników Lawan Ur. Po kilku tygodniach walk stwierdził on, że zabijanie cały czas zwykłych szeregowców jest po prostu nudne. Wtedy to zebrał kilku podwładnych i ruszył n umocnione pozycje wojsk Upadłego. Kiedy jego przełożony się o tym dowiedział szybko przegrupował swe siły i ruszył na pomoc lekkomyślnemu towarzyszowi. Odnalazł go siedzącego na wraku potężnej machiny kroczącej wokół której pełno było trupów wrogów, a gdzie nigdzie widniały rozszarpane szczątki podległych Ohewowi wojowników. Gdy Otarus spytał go czy jest teraz zadowolony ten odpowiedział "Jeśli to jest ich elita, to nie mam pojęcia dlaczego przegrywamy". Obecnie jego umiejętności urosły do niemal niemożliwego poziomu, tak jak jego pycha zresztą. Jednak ostatnio stwierdził, że czuje się on samotny. Z tego powodu zaczął on poszukiwać kogoś z kim mógłby spędzić resztę wieczności. Niestety z powodu jego charakteru i wymagań oraz tego, że ziemskie kobiety są według niego mało atrakcyjne prawdopodobnie będzie musiał jeszcze długo szukać. Po walce z Szochetem nauczył się nieco pokory, ale daleko temu do całkowitej zmiany. Został Drugim Pilotem Haszmedy. Otarus "Czy jestem aniołem pytasz. Odpowiem ci zatem, że nim nie jestem. A wiesz czemu? Gdyż aniołowie nie przegrywają." Niegdyś jako członek elitarnej straży honorowej Wielkiego Mistrza Otarus odznaczał się niezwykłym nawet jak na ówczesne standardy oddaniem wobec przełożonego. Dowodził on w niezliczonych bitwach, a będące jego znakiem rozpoznawczym skrzydła fazowe stały się dla wielu symbolem nadziei na zwycięstwo. Zawsze był on zimnym i logicznym człowiekiem, jednak po wydarzeniach w układzie Galix, czyli przegranej walce Vedrtala z Upadłym oraz porażce kontrofensywy w sektorze Dioluks Otarus znalazł się na krawędzi załamania nerwowego. Od tamtego czasu stał się zgorzkniałym i pozbawionym większości uczuć Aniołem Zemsty polującym na każdego, kto był na tyle naiwny by podnieść rękę na jego lud. Przez ostatnie milenia szkolił się we wszystkich tajnikach walki i technologii jakie mogło zaoferować Lawan Ur. Cały czas przyświeca mu sentencja "Nigdy więcej". Został dowódcą oddziałów szybkiego reagowania Haszmedy. Vulaus "Strach jest największą słabością rozumnych ras" [TUTAJ!] Szochet (Yrabryn) "Jeśli nie możesz czegoś zabić, to znaczy, że nie przykładasz się do tego wystarczająco" Jeśli można być ucieleśnieniem jakiejś cechy, to Yrabryn jest z pewnością ucieleśnieniem agresji. Nie zawsze jednak tak było, lecz historia jego historia przed dołączeniem do Lawan ur jest całkowicie nieznana. Niegdyś wraz z Otarusem służył w straży honorowej Vedrtala i tak jak on był mu niezwykle oddany. Wówczas był on spokojnym i roztropnym człowiekiem, nic nie zapowiadało tego co miało nadejść. Było to podczas pojedynku mistrza z Upadłym. Yrabryn widział jak potęga walczących rozrywa zasłonę rzeczywistości i ukazuje to co powinno pozostać ukryte, a dokładnie alternatywne światy. Wojownik widział przez ułamki sekund całe galaktyki pochłaniane przez czarne światło, by w następnej wyrwie ujrzeć światy zbudowane z nieuporządkowanej energii jaśniejące mrokiem i spowite widmowym światłem, które niczego nie oświetlało. Widział również sceny masowych mordów ku czci jakiś prymitywnych bożków, lecz najstraszniejsze było dla niego to, że widział w tym swoją rasę, barbarzyńsko odmienioną, zdewaluowaną do poziomu graniczącego ze zwierzętami. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że widzi przyszłość. Spojrzał na walczących i zobaczył, że Upadły ciska w mistrza tą samą energią, którą widział oraz, że powoduje to pochłanianie planety pod nimi przez czarne światło i jaśniejący mrok. Upadł na kolana wśród rozbłysków energii uwalnianej podczas rozrywania granic pomiędzy tym co materialne, a tym co nierealne, granic, które powinny pozostać nienaruszone i gorzko zapłakał. W tym samym czasie Upadły zmienił pobliską gwiazdę w super nową, która pochłonęła okręt na którego pokładzie znajdował się Yrabryn. Gdy ten czekał na niechybny koniec spowodowany przeciążeniem pól fazowych wszystko nagle ucichło. Okręt samoczynnie wykonał awaryjny skok w osnowę pojawiając się w ułamku sekundy w odległym układzie. Przez następne miesiące Yrabryn zamknął się w sobie. Przestał zwracać uwagę na nic co niegdyś go interesowało, prawdopodobnie wydarzenia, które przeżył w jakiś sposób przełamały mentalne barirery, który otrzymał z niewiadomego powodu niedługo po rekrutacji. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że upadek jego rasy był spowodowany okazywaniem litości wobec obcych i słabych. Postanowił, że to co widział podczas pojedynku, to pokuta dla jego rasy, a on sam jako pokutę wymierzył sobie zniszczenie wszystkiego co zagrażałoby ludzkości, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać jej zniszczenie. Od tamtego czasu nigdy nie unika walki, a nawet jest skłonny do konfliktu sprowokowany najmniejszą błahostką, czy nietaktem. Został operatorem uzbrojenia Haszmedy. Cajad "Yrabryn wejrzał w przyszłość, wielka szkoda, że był to tylko przypadek." Nazywany jest on przez pozostałych "albo", "lub" oraz "być może" z prostego powodu, że w wypowiedzi bardzo często wykorzystuje te słowa. Był on niegdyś badaczem natury powstawania alternatywnych światów, lecz przed wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny nie wiele osób przywiązywało zbytnia wagę do jego badań. Dopiero gdy Upadły zaatakował Lawan Ur zdało sobie sprawę, że znajomość wszystkich możliwych alternatywnych działań przeciwnika jest niezwykle przydatna. Niestety, Cajad nie był w stanie przewidywać przyszłości dalej niż na kilka dni, jednak i to nie było zbytnim osiągnięciem, gdyż możliwości było zbyt wiele by można było się przygotować na ziszczenie ich wszystkich. Gdy wojna się skończyła, a Lawan Ur został rozwiązany Cajad zamknął się w Komnacie Widzenia, która umożliwiała osobie się weń znajdującej na obserwację wszystkich alternatywnych ścieżek, oraz na możliwość analizy prawdopodobieństwa połączenia się wybranych z nich. Niestety, Dłuższe przebywanie w komnacie nie było zbyt zdrowe dla układu nerwowego z powodu zbyt dużego i szybkiego transferu danych bezpośrednio do mózgu obserwatora. Dodatkowo technologia ta była wówczas dopiero w fazie testowej, a pola ochronne i systemy odcinające nie działy do końca. Po czterdziestu dniach Cajad wyszedł wreszcie jednak nie był on tą sama osobą którą był przedtem. Jego palce wydłużyły się zmieniając w nienaturalne szpony, kości wydłużyły i zagęściły, a na czaszce pojawiło się dziewięć kostnych wyrostków tworzących coś w rodzaju groteskowego diademu. Jego oczy zaczęły pulsować wielobarwnym światłem wszechrzeczy oraz zwiększyły swój rozmiar co spowodowało, że oczodoły odkształciły się. Jego usta praktycznie zniknęły, a skóra stała się blada i sucha jak pergamin. Podczas poruszania natomiast czasem migał pojawiając się w miejscy w którym się znajdował kilka sekund wcześniej lub gdzie będzie, by następnie powrócić do teraźniejszości. Jednak był on z siebie zadowolony, gdyż jak twierdził odnalazł odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Gdy tylko pozostali dowiedzieli się co ze sobą zrobił wpadli w obrzydzenie. Jednak podczas pierwszego zebrania zszokował on pozostałych opowiadając im wszystko co mogło się wydarzyć z wszelkimi alternatywami. Problem polegał jednak na tym, ze było zbyt wiele zmiennych przez co mimo, że Cajad znał możliwości, to nie miał prawie żadnej pewności co wydarzy się na pewno. Został swego rodzaju nawigatorem Haszmedy. Alef "Jestem Taw!" Jest on bratem bliźniakiem Tawa. Od dzieciństwa łączyła ich niezwykła więź, większa niż ta łącząca typowe rodzeństwo. Bracia bowiem potrafili przesyłać sobie nawzajem myśli za pomocą telepatii. Dzięki temu byli w stanie działać jak jeden organizm dopełniając się nawzajem. Zawsze byli niemal identyczni przez co większość znajomych ich ze sobą myliła, a przez to, że potrafili się ze sobą porozumiewać telepatycznie, to łatwo im było podszywać się jeden pod drugiego. Swoją niezwykłością ściągnęli na siebie uwagę Lawan Ur. Po przyjęciu i podstawowych modyfikacjach bracia zażyczyli sobie aby stali się fizycznie identyczni. Ich prośba została spełniona dzięki czemu stali się "jedną duszą w dwóch ciałach". Podczas Wielkiej Wojny byli jednymi z najskuteczniejszych zabójców jakich widział Blask. Zawsze działali w parze zwiększając tym swoją skuteczność wielokrotnie. Patrząc oczyma tego drugiego widzieli otoczenie w pełni, a komunikując się poza fizycznie ostrzegali siebie nawzajem z prędkością myśli. Dodatkowo byli wspaniałymi infiltratorami i dywersantami. Po przegranej wojnie i ucieczce na Ziemię Bracia zajęli się ulepszeniami już i tak doskonałego systemu połączeń między sobą. Zajmują się oni również rozwojem technologii kontroli umysłu, aby mogli siać jeszcze większy chaos wśród przeciwników. Gdzieś zniknął wraz z bratem. Taw "Jestem Alef!" Jest on bratem bliźniakiem Alefa. Od dzieciństwa łączyła ich niezwykła więź, większa niż ta łącząca typowe rodzeństwo. Bracia bowiem potrafili przesyłać sobie nawzajem myśli za pomocą telepatii. Dzięki temu byli w stanie działać jak jeden organizm dopełniając się nawzajem. Zawsze byli niemal identyczni przez co większość znajomych ich ze sobą myliła, a przez to, że potrafili się ze sobą porozumiewać telepatycznie, to łatwo im było podszywać się jeden pod drugiego. Swoją niezwykłością ściągnęli na siebie uwagę Lawan Ur. Po przyjęciu i podstawowych modyfikacjach bracia zażyczyli sobie aby stali się fizycznie identyczni. Ich prośba została spełniona dzięki czemu stali się jedną duszą w dwóch ciałach. Podczas Wielkiej Wojny byli jednymi z najskuteczniejszych zabójców jakich widział Blask. Zawsze działali w parze zwiększając tym swoją skuteczność wielokrotnie. Patrząc oczyma tego drugiego widzieli otoczenie w pełni, a komunikując się poza fizycznie ostrzegali siebie nawzajem z prędkością myśli. Dodatkowo byli wspaniałymi infiltratorami i dywersantami. Po przegranej wojnie i ucieczce na Ziemię Bracia zajęli się ulepszeniami już i tak doskonałego systemu połączeń między sobą. Zajmują się oni również rozwojem technologii kontroli umysłu, aby mogli siać jeszcze większy chaos wśród przeciwników. Gdzieś zniknął wraz z bratem. Rejkanut "Twe kłamstwa nie ochronią cię, twe iluzje nie uratują cię, Ja jestem pustką, która pochłonie twą duszę!" Jego historia zaczęła się normalnie, jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Był ponad przeciętnym osobnikiem, który stał się częścią Lawan Ur. Wszystko zaczęło się podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Wtedy to właśnie, gdy walczył na jednym z frontów przeciw pomiotom Upadłego został trafiony strumieniem między wymiarowej energii w chwili gdy używał Wszechwidzącego Oka. Spowodowało to to, że jego umysł przeniósł się do ciała bestii, która go zaatakowała, a następnie został "wystrzelony" w Między wymiarową pustkę. Nie wiadomo jak długo tam przebywał, został bowiem znaleziony przez Otarusa w kosmicznej pustce cały czas ściskając Oko. Po wielu tygodniach badań tego co zaszło Białemu Blaskowi udało się sprowadzić umysł Rejkanuta z powrotem. Później wspominał to wydarzenie jako najmroczniejszy etap w jego życiu. Dopiero po pewnym czasie okazało się, że przypadkiem wraz z umysłem sprowadzony został fragment pustki, który jakimś sposobem złączył się z umysłem członka Lawan Ur. Poskutkowało to tym, iż dla istot posługujących się tzw: Magią sama obecność Rejkanuta powodowała nieopisany ból. Dodatkowo odłamek Pustki w jakiś sposób wpłynął na psychikę i organizm człowieka sprawiając, że potrafił on teraz zaginać rzeczywistość bez używania technologii Lawan Ur, jednak miało to pewną cenę: otóż musiał on pochłaniać dusze istot posługujących się magią, gdyż tylko one były w stanie nasycić Pustkę i zachęcić ją do pomocy. W dzisiejszych czasach Rejkanut był widziany tylko raz poza Trójkątem Bermudzkim. Było to na Wyspach Brytyjskich, gdzie znalazł i zniszczył tajną szkołę magów: Hogwart. Wszyscy, którzy wówczas znajdowali się wewnątrz zamku i w jego okolicach zostali z anihilowani, a ich dusze nakarmiły wygłodniałego przez 200 tysięcy lat postu Potwora. Przejął funkcję Bibliotekarza po Vedrtalu. Towarzyszy załodze Haszmedy zbierając wiedzę, co jest pokutą za jego wcześniejsze życie. Lid'Og "Możecie nimi gardzić, możecie ich nienawidzić, ale nie zapominajcie, że to nasi następcy." Niegdyś był naczelnym genetykiem Lawan Ur. Podczas Wielkiej Wojny wsławił się stworzeniem agresywnej, lecz w pełni posłusznej rasy Ghubt, która miała walczyć za Imperium. Po przegranej wraz z innymi ocalałymi udał się na ziemię. To właśnie on wpadł na pomysł połączenia DNA Ludzi Czystej Krwi, z kodem genetycznym miejscowych naczelnych w celu stworzenia gatunku podobnego im, lecz tak, aby Upadły nie powiązał ich ze swoimi dawnymi wrogami w razie wpadki. Podczas gdy inni członkowie konklawe odnosili się wobec ludzi z pogardą i wyższością on uważał ich za własne dzieci. Podczas gdy przez ostatnie tysiąclecia jego towarzysze siedzieli w Baijt nie interesując się światem zewnętrznym on obserwował Ludzkość i co jakiś czas objawiał się im jako anioł, lub pomniejsze bóstwo niosąc radę i pomoc w trudnych chwilach. Najlepiej ze wszystkich członków konklawe zna on historię i naturę Ludzi i często staje w ich obronie, gdy inni Ludzie Czystej Krwi chcą ich unicestwić. Było tak chociażby wtedy, gdy zdenerwowany Vulaus chciał zniszczyć Federację, lub gdy oszalały z głodu Rejkanut próbował sprawdzić, czy ludzkie dusze też sycą Pustkę. Gdyby nie fakt, że jego zdanie jako naczelnego genetyka ma wielkie znaczenie, to Konklawe już dawno zdominowałoby ludzi i zmieniło w niewolników. Pozostał na ziemi. Ze'ew "Niechaj zacznie się polowanie!" Ze'ew przed Wielką wojną pełnił funkcję Wielkiego Łowczego Lawan Ur, miał on do dyspozycji wszystkie osiągnięcia genetyki bojowej oraz wszystkie chowańce i bestie elementarne jakie był w stanie stworzyć Biały Blask. Zgodnie z nazwą swojej funkcji zajmował się on organizacją i prowadzeniem polowań. Jednakże rzadko kiedy były to polowania na "zwyczajne" zwierzęta. Głownie otrzymywał zadania wytropienia i zabicia elementów szkodliwych społecznie, niewygodnych polityków oraz tych, którzy dążyli do zniszczenia Imperium od środka jak również polował na niebezpieczne gatunki obcych. W trakcie jego służby wszystkie tajne organizacje działające w jakiś sposób na wzór Lawan Ur zostały wyeliminowane, a o losie ich członków wie tylko Ze'ew, który podczas wspominania o tych sprawach lekko się uśmiecha i mówi, że "to stare dzieje". W trakcie Wielkiej Wojny nie zaniechał swoich obowiązków. Polował i z pomocą swoich pupili mordował w brutalny sposób pomniejszych oficerów Upadłego oraz czasem zdarzało mu się złapać większą rybę. Kilka razy nawet po wieloletnim tropieniu swej "zwierzyny" zmuszony był zabić go gołymi rękami. Po tej walce jego ciało pokryło wiele blizn, których tak jak w przypadku wszystkich ran zadanych przez byty między wymiarowe nie da się usunąć. Jednakże jako prawdopodobnie jedyny członek Lawan Ur szczyci się nimi uważając je za przypomnienie o błędach, których już więcej nie popełni na polowaniu. Na ziemi czasem nie mógł się oprzeć swej łowieckiej naturze i we współpracy z Lid'Ogiem organizował ku uciesze swojej i prymitywnych plemion ludzkich polowania na bestie stworzone przez swojego towarzysza. Czasem nawet pozwalał zwykłym Ludziom, którzy w jego oczach okazali się godni udziału dołączać do łowieckiego orszaku. Postać obleczona w niezliczone łowieckie trofea, dosiadająca na oklep straszliwe bestie jakby nie z tego świata w otoczeniu różnorakich ogarów oraz okazyjnie ludzi budziła zarówno grozę wśród prymitywnych ludów jak również szacunek i pobożny strach uważając członka Konklawe za ucieleśnienie sił natury. Przez wieki, a później milenia opowieści przekazywane ustnie nieco zmieniały jakieś szczegóły odnośnie polowań i samego łowcy. Pozostał na Ziemi. Chedwa "Ależ tu nudno... Dodajmy tu odrobinkę chaosu!" Chedwa to najmłodszy członek Konklawe, został zwerbowany w zasadzie tuż przed końcem Wielkiej Wojny. Jest to energiczny i pełen ambicji człowiek nazywany przez pozostałych "Młodziakiem". Posiada on też bardzo szeroko pojmowalne poczucie humoru, głównie czarnego. Niemal wszystko wywołuje w nim uśmiech, a docinki i przedrzeźnianie pozostałych członków Lawan Ur weszły na porządek dzienny. Zasadniczo jest to jedyny powód dla którego pozostali nie popadli w otchłanie mrocznego szaleństwa. Zawsze potrafi on znaleźć najzabawniejsze wyjście z sytuacji podnosząc na duchu towarzyszy. W pewnym sensie jest on przeciwieństwem całego Lawan Ur. Wykorzystuje on cały swój potencjał inteligencji nie do rozwoju, a do tworzenia coraz to bardziej wymyślnych dowcipów. Kilka razy miarka się przebrała i sam Vedrtal, najstarszy i najbardziej wyrozumiały z Konklawe zdenerwował się na Chedwę. Młodziaka uratowały tylko i wyłącznie zrobienie najbardziej niewinnej miny jaką był stanie oraz tłumaczenie się niczym małe dziecko przed rodzicem. Z oczywistego powodu pierwsza forma obrony nic nie dała, lecz cała scena chwyciła za serca pozostałych członków, którzy próbowali dusząc śmiech uspokoić Bibliotekarza. Dopiero po chwili Vedrtal zdał sobie sprawę z komizmu całej sytuacji i że dał się wciągnąć w jeną z gierek Chedwy.' Po poznaniu Aleksandry nieco spoważniał i jakby wydoroślał, lecz tylko nieco. Pozostał na Ziemi, trochę nie z własnej woli. Aleksandra "To miejsce potrzebuje trochę kobiecej ręki." Najnowszy "nabytek" Konklawe. Powstała jako część planu odtworzenia Ludzi Czystej Krwi z pomocą odpowiedniego parzenia miejscowych ludzi mających większy ślad starożytnych genów niż pozostali. Po odnalezieniu przez Konklawe została jego Członkinią i tak naprawdę pierwszym nowym rekrutem od mileniów. Obecnie uczy się powoli wszystkiego, co może zaoferować Lawan Ur jednocześnie tworząc coś na kształt uczucia między sobą, a Chedwą (za jej namową odrzucił propozycję swojego ojca o dołączeniu do załogi Haszmedy). Baijt Główną siedzibą siedzibą Konklawe na ziemi jest jedna z wysp w archipelagu Wysp Wyspiarskich to tutaj znajduje się portal do głównej placówki Konklawe w której znajdują się jedne z największych cudów w galaktyce. Nieskończona Biblioteka Wiedza to potęga, a im większą wiedzę posiadasz, tym mniej rzeczy jest w stanie ci zagrozić. Lawan Ur od samego początku swego istnienia miało, można by rzec, chorobliwą manię zdobywania coraz to szerszej wiedzy i odpowiednie jej katalogowanie. Gdy udało im się opanować technologię pozwalającą na podróże między wymiarami postanowili stworzyć największą skarbnicę wiedzy jaka kiedykolwiek istniała i istnieć by mogła. Prace trwały kilkaset lat, a zbieranie obiektów do Biblioteki kolejne tysiące. Położenie tego miejsca nie jest znane, jedyna pewna informacja mówi, że jest to gdzieś poza wymiarami, w pustce. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Biblioteka cały czas zmienia swe położenie po to, aby nikt nieodpowiedni nie był w stanie jej odnaleźć. Znajdują się tutaj niekończące się regały pnące się nawet po kilka kilometrów w górę. W miejscu półek jednak znajdują się swego rodzaju tarasy, na których znajdują się kolejne regały ze zwojami holograficznymi, z których każdy zawiera miliony terabajtów danych oraz niezliczonymi eksponatami, które często zaginają prawa rzeczywistości ziemskiej. Pomiędzy tarasami znajdują się mosty pozwalające na przechodzenie z jednego regału na drugi. Powoduje to, że cały kompleks jest w istocie niekończącym się labiryntem pełnym niezgłębionej wiedzy na każdy temat. Do najważniejszych przedmiotów znajdujących się tutaj zaliczyć można m.in.: Wciąż bijące serce Przedwiecznej Istoty nieznanego pochodzenia; "Traktat o Technologii i Magii wśród kultur pierwotnych" autorstwa Agrubana Ryutchzana; "Bestiariusz Wymiarów Wszelakich" autorstwa ludzkiego podróżnika Nesi Rachoka; Fragmenty Mechanicznego Kolosa znalezione na planecie Nirn; Samoświadomy Miecz; Zbroja zawierająca w sobie świadomość ostatniego nosiciela, która czasem wymyka się z gabloty i spaceruje po Bibliotece. Nadzorcą tego miejsca jest Rejkanut. Ma on pod swoją komendą zastępy istot zwanych Bibliotekarzami, które ciągle patrolują ten Labirynt w poszukiwaniu intruzów, jak również doglądają stanu eksponatów. Niemożliwy Labirynt Z powodu praw fizycznych istniejących w w naszym ziemskim wymiarze przeniesienie figur niemożliwych z 2 do 3 wymiaru jest niemożliwe. Jednak w zasadzie tylko tutaj tak jest. Niemożliwy Labirynt bowiem istnieje w takim samym stopniu w przestrzeni fizycznej, co jedynie w umyśle nań patrzącego. Jest to możliwe tylko dzięki zastosowaniu w konstrukcji tego tworu tzw "Kryształów Dusz" czyli rodzaju półinteligentnego minerału syntetycznej genezy, który potrafi podłączyć się częściowo do umysłu najbliższej istoty i zaginać rzeczywistość zarówno tam, jak również poprzez wewnętrzne przemiany swojej struktury. W zależności od tego jak zostanie "zaprogramowany" podczas tworzenia może działać zgodnie z wolą istoty doń podłączonej, jak również całkowicie odwrotnie tworząc różnego rodzaju anomalie rzeczywistości istniejące w formie fizycznej (np Figury niemożliwe w przestrzeni, zapętlenia dróg itp. Jeśli w zasięgu kryształu znajdzie się kilka istot, to wówczas to co widzą i odczuwają jest sumą odkształceń rzeczywistych oraz psychicznych wszystkich poddanych działaniu kryształu. Niemożliwy Labirynt pełni rolę pułapki na nieuważnych wędrowców przemierzających przestrzeń między wymiarami, którzy postanowili zrobić o jeden krok za dużo. Służy również członkom Konklawe jako swoista ucieczka od logicznej rzeczywistości. Ciągle zmieniająca się pod wpływem myśli chaotyczna konstrukcja zawieszona gdzieś w pustce pozwala najzwyczajniej w świecie oderwać się od normalnego myślenia i trochę "poszaleć" zmieniając rzeczywistość w sposób maksymalnie nielogiczny i nieprzewidywalny. Dla przykładu to co wydaje się na początku ściana po chwili okazuje się być przepaścią, a to z powodu zmienionego na potrzeby chwili kierunku oddziaływania grawitacyjnego. Inną ciekawa cechą Labiryntu jest to, że jeśli jakaś istota przebywa weń zbyt długo to jej umysł po prostu poddaje się otaczającemu go chaosowi, jak również ciało. Nieszczęśliwcy mutują w swym szaleństwie by ostatecznie stać się częścią tego dziwacznego miejsca i powracać czasem w formie złowróżbnych szeptów w głowach innych odwiedzających to miejsce. Labirynt stanowi też swego rodzaju wiezienie dla istot, które według Lawan Ur zagrażają ludzkości, lecz ich całkowite unicestwienie byłoby zbyt łagodną karą. W najgłębszych odmętach Labiryntu znaleźć można całe cywilizacje zmienione w mutujące abominacje, które już dawno temu powinny umrzeć, lecz jakimś nieznanym sposobem wciąż zachowują życie i czasem nawet zdrowe zmysły zagłuszane jednak niewysłowionym bólem zarówno fizycznym - spowodowanym mutacjami - jak i psychicznym - spowodowanym szaleństwem i chaosem zrodzonym z mocy Kryształów budujących to miejsce. Słowem podsumowania Niemożliwy Labirynt jest miejscem zarówno niezwykle interesującym, co niebezpiecznym dla postronnego obserwatora niewystarczająco odpornego psychicznie. Ta - w gruncie rzeczy - pułapka na ciekawskich jak również wieczne więzienie potępionych jest zaliczana do największych cudów i zagadek przestrzeni poza rzeczywistej wzniesionych ludzką ręką. Mieszają się tutaj bowiem myśli z materią i energią ciągle zmieniając ten niekończący się Labirynt odkształcający swoją widzialną strukturę pod naporem myśli i uczuć. Jedyną i najważniejszą radą dla wędrowców chcących przemierzać to miejsce jest to, żeby zawsze zabierali ze sobą urządzenie pozwalające się wydostać i nigdy, ale to nigdy się z nim tutaj nie rozstawali, gdyż mogą go już nie odnaleźć nawet jeśli będzie on kilka centymetrów od nich. Niebiańska Akademia Niebiańska Akademia znajduje się w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu poza-rzeczywistości. Przestrzeń tego wymiaru znajdującego się pod jurysdykcją Konklawe wypełniona jest unoszącymi się w stanie nieważkości kryształami wszystkich kolorów i odcieni emanującymi każdy innym światłem. Wgląd to tak, jakby ktoś rozbił kalejdoskop, lecz chaotycznie zmieniające się kolory nic sobie z tego nie zrobiły i jedynie powiększyły swe rozmiary. Śmiertelni, którym udało się tutaj dostać zwykle tracili zmysł z powodu ciągle mieniającego się otoczenia, lub ginęli zmiażdżeni przez zderzające się kryształy. W geometrycznym centrum tego chaosu znajduje się odcinająca się od otoczenia czarna bryła o ostrych, kanciastych kształtach zupełnie nie pasujących do tego świata. Oto ona, Niebiańska Akademia, najwspanialszy z zachowanych pałaców Lawan Ur. Prosta, czy wręcz nawet odpychająca zewnętrzna forma kryje w swym wnętrzu nieosiągalne dla słabych, istniejących obecnie istot piękno architektury i sztuki użytkowej. Wszystko ma tutaj jakiś cel i bez czego nic inne by nie istniało. Tak naprawdę, to Czarny Monolit jest jedynie bramą do wymiaru kieszonkowego znajdującego się „pod” przestrzenią tutejszej nie-rzeczywistości. Pozwala to miedzy innymi na to, że Pomieszczenia zajmują znacznie więcej miejsca niż jest to fizycznie możliwe. Znajduje się tutaj 360 sekcji podzielonych na 12 sektorów, na które składa się 30 działów. W każdym dziale znajduje się mnóstwo Komnat oraz ogrody, wystawy, lub innego rodzaju ekspozycje. 63 komnaty w których mogłoby się zmieścić spokojnie małe ziemskie miasto jak na przykład Nowy Jork oraz najwyższe na ziemi budynki, wypełnione są Wszelkiego rodzaju uzbrojeniem zdobytym lub opracowanym przez Lawan Ur i wszystkie rasy jakie napotkali w swej długiej historii. 108 Komnat składa się na wystawę holograficzną najważniejszych wydarzeń w dziejach Galaktyki, jak na przykład Wojna, Która Nigdy Się Nie Wydarzyła, czy Wielka Wojna z Upadłym. Wystawy pokazują inscenizację całych kampanii dzień po dniu, w zapętleniu, mimo, iż niektóre z nich trwały nawet kilka dziesięcioleci. 12 Komnat stanowią apartamenty dla gości, niegdyś było ich znacznie więcej, lecz martwi nie potrzebują odpoczynku. 9 Komnat stanowią pracownie różnego rodzaju oraz poligony. Poza tym wszystkie pozostałe, to: Sale treningowe; balowe; biesiadne; ogrody z fauną i florą planet odwiedzonych przez Ludzi Czystej Krwi; swego rodzaju muzea; opery; teatry i inne przybytki kultury w których nieśmiertelni, syntetyczni aktorzy odgrywają do końca wszechrzeczy wszelkie znane Konklawe sztuki. Jest tutaj wszystko czego zapragnąłby niespaczony moralnie Człowiek (czyt: burdelu tu nie znajdziesz). Natomiast w samym sercu tego miejsca znajduje się Pojedyncza Komnata – Wieczna Rada. Jest to miejsce pochówku wszystkich poległych członków Lawan Ur, z czego pochówek tutaj wygląda znacznie inaczej niż u ludzi. Otóż umysł zmarłego zostaje przeniesiony wraz z całą jego świadomością do dosyć dużego Kryształu Kwarcu, a ciało zostaje spalone w plazmie wolframowej. Pozwala to rozmowę ze zmarłymi na długo po ich śmierci, a im pozwala to na rozmowę miedzy sobą. To miejsce jest niezwykle cenne dla Konklawe, gdyż pozwala ono zapytać o radę osoby znacznie bardziej doświadczone, lub powspominać dawne czasy z przyjacielem, który już dawno nie żyje. Ochronę temu miejscu zapewniają Banshee, czyli biosyntetyczne stworzenia o wyglądzie ludzkich kobiet, lecz ze strunami głosowymi zmodyfikowanymi tak, aby były w stanie wytwarzać dźwięki z pełnego ich zakresu. Pozwala im to na chociażby rozsadzanie ciał intruzów falą zabójczej kakofonii, lub wpływanie na ich umysły, by sami się pozabijali, a następnie by ostatni zjadł ciała towarzyszy i pozwolił syrenom rozbić swe ciało na atomy za pomocą rezonansu. Poza tym dostęp tutaj, jak zresztą do wszystkich wymiarów kontrolowanych przez Konklawe mają tylko jego przedstawiciele, lub osoby przez nie uprawomocnione do tego, lecz tylko w ich obecności. Ksarketin Jest to wymiar kompaktowy, w którym istnieje tylko to, co znajduje się we wnętrzu jego murów. Trudno powiedzieć o tym miejscu coś więcej niż, że składa się z niekończących się korytarzy łączących mnóstwo różnorakich komnat, oraz, że to wszystko jest tak olbrzymie, że spokojnie mogłyby się w nich zmieścić największe ziemskie aglomeracje. Ważniejsze jednak od rozmiarów jest to, co się w tych komnatach znajduje. Otóż po obu stronach głównego holu wysokiego na dokładnie dwa tysiące czterysta jeden metrów, szerokiego na siedem tysięcy dwieście trzy metry i długi na szesnaście tysięcy osiemset siedem metrów znajduje się po siedem ogromnych wrót ze złota ozdobionych czterdziestoma dziewięcioma płaskorzeźbami. Za każdym z nich znajduje się wejście na skene amfiteatru skrytą pod olbrzymim dachem podtrzymywanym na wysokości dwóch tysięcy siedmiuset czterdziestu czterech metrów przez siedem kolumn. Za kolumnami znajduje się proscenium, na którym znajduje się matryca kontrolna, która pozwala dowodzić zgromadzonymi na parodosie mechanicznymi wojownikami, a nad orchestrą o średnicy trzystu czterdziestu trzech metrów zwykle znajduje się holograficzne przedstawienie pola bitwy, na którym walczą. Sam parodos dzieli się na sześćdziesiąt trzy sektory, a te dzielą się na siedemdziesiąt sekcji każdy. W każdej sekcji znajduje się siedmiuset gotowych do walki mechanicznych wojowników. W pierwszych dwóch amfiteatrach znajdują się Lochem Ha-Barzel stanowiący trzon armii Lawan Ur. Wyglądem przypominają potężnie zbudowanych ludzi w bogato zdobionych pancerzach płytowych. Jednak w ich budowie najbardziej rzuca się w oczy fakt, że nie posiadają twarzy, lecz pojedynczy symbol osobisty z przodu obłej głowy. Zasilanie zapewnia im Fazowy Generator Osobliwości, który do wytwarzania energii wykorzystuje naprężenia powstające na granicy wyrwy między wymiarowej. Pozwala on również na samozniszczenie wojownika w razie potrzeby. Mogą poruszać się dzięki sztucznym mięśniom wykonanym z elektrokurczliwego materiału ciasno opasającego wokół tytano-wanadowo-chromowo-manganowych kości wzbogaconych domieszkami kilku innych substancji. Kontroluje je organiczny mózg pobrany od ofiarowanych w ramach daniny wojowników-ochotników wysłanych przez wasali Białego Blasku. Organy te zostały wyczyszczone z wszelkich informacji, a następnie zmodyfikowane tak, aby się od siebie zbytnio nie różniły biologicznie. Następnie wprowadzono do nich odpowiednie informacje oraz blokady mentalne sprawiając, że stały się inteligentnymi maszynami zagłady, bezwzględnie oddanymi swym przełożonym. Ich głównym uzbrojeniem jest miotacz przyspieszonej plazmy, który jak sama nazwa wskazuje strzela plazmą, której nadaje prędkość ponaddźwiękową. Taki pocisk posiadający jednocześnie niezwykle wielką energię termiczną, co kinetyczną, w kontakcie z celem powoduje niemałe zniszczenia. Broń ta jest używana na dalekich i średnich dystansach, gdyż energia odprowadzona do otoczenia powoduje jak można się domyślić eksplozję porównywalną do wybuchu trzydziestu-czterdziestu kilogramów trotylu plus temperatura topiąca beton. Jednym słowem lepiej nie być ich celem nie posiadając odpowiedniej osłony. Jak już przy tym jesteśmy. Lochem Ha-Barzel chronieni są wyjątkowo potężnymi, jak na jednostki liniowe, polem fazowym zdolnym wytrzymać nawet wybuch średniej mocy głowicy z ładunkiem jądrowym. Jako broń do walki na krótkim dystansie i w zwarciu (o ile coś podejdzie tak blisko) wykorzystują przecinaki termiczne zamontowane na prawym nadgarstku oraz miotacze krystaliczne montowane na lewym. Kolejne dwa są garnizonem wojowników znanych jako Se’ara. Budową nie różnią się zbytnio od Lochem Ha-Barzel, oprócz tego, że są więksi i ogólnie masywniej zbudowani oraz, iż ich centralny układ nerwowy znajduje się nie w głowie, a z tyłu klatki piersiowej. Stanowią oni coś na kształt ciężkiego wsparcia dla swym mniejszych towarzyszy. W ich głowach znajduje się potężny Projektor Termiczny emitujący wiązkę promieniowania podczerwonego o bardzo dużym natężeniu, przez co wszystko bez odpowiedniej osłony po prostu zmienia swój stan skupienia na gazowy. Nie jest to jednak ich główne uzbrojenie, którym to są znajdujące się na przedramionach podwójne miotacze antymaterii, o działaniu prawdopodobnie wszystkim znanym. Zamiast tejże broni mogą oni być wyposażeni w ciężkie miotacze przyspieszonej plazmy, lub dezintegratory fotonowe. Ich pola fazowe natomiast są tylko minimalnie potężniejsze on tych używanych przez Lochem Ha-Barzel. Klawim czekający w kolejnych dwóch amfiteatrach powstali w prostym celu eksterminacji wszystkiego co znajdzie się w zasięgu cięcia mieczem. Ich ciała są dosyć odległe od przyjętego ogólnie schematu ludzkiego. Poruszają się na dwóch nogach wyposażonych w dwa przeciwstawne stawy kolanowe. Ich stopy wyposażone są w trzy przeciwstawne palce zakończone ostrymi szponami oraz małe generatory grawitacyjne. Korpus natomiast przypomina fragment krocionoga wliczając w to umieszczone z przodu małe owadzie odnóża, które gdy są „schowane” przypominają żebra, a rozłożone służą do przemieszczania się w pozycji leżącej bez potrzeby używania nóg, lub rąk. Inną funkcją jest po prostu chwytanie przeciwników, którzy podeszli zbyt blisko. W górnej części korpusu z kolei znajdują się cztery ramiona zakończone czteropalczastymi dłońmi, z których to w górnej parze trzymane, a raczej zamontowane są bicze energetyczne, które wykorzystują niezwykle potężne łuki elektryczne o zmienionych właściwościach fizycznych jako broni do utrzymywania przeciwników na dystans. Dolne ramiona natomiast trzymają w swych szponiastych dłoniach Miecze Fazowe zdolne przeciąć każdą materię. Centralny układ nerwowy znajduje się w głowie, której przód stylizowany jest na wykrzywiony w groźnym grymasie pysk bestii. Szachor Geszem znajdujący się dalej nie mają w sobie już nic z kształtu humanoida i bardziej przypominają pojazd. Poruszają się na podwoziu antygrawitacyjnym w kształcie dysku, które to pozwala im bezproblemowo przemieszczać się nad trudnym terenem. Korpus ma kształt kopuły która z jednej strony ma wmontowane dwa Ciężkie Miotacze Antymaterii, lub Projektory Termiczne w tej samej kategorii wagowej. Pomiędzy nimi znajduje się natomiast głowa zaznaczona jedynie niewielką wypukłością i symbolem personalnym. Jednostka ta pełni funkcje naprawdę ciężkiego wsparcia, które jest w stanie zrównać z ziemią najcięższe umocnienia równie łatwo jak człowiek może zburzyć domek z kart. Natomiast niezwykle potężne pole fazowe chroni ich przed odpowiedzią przeciwnika na agresję. Kolejne dwa to miejsca snu Rowe Calafim, dzikich zabójców zamkniętych w mechanicznych ciałach. Budową są niemal tożsami z Lochem Ha-Barzel, nie licząc tego, że ich pancerze są wytrzymalsze i pozbawione ozdób. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich pozostałych typów wojowników, oni byli „rekrutowani” spośród niższych istot, o prymitywnych układach nerwowych. Poskutkowało to tym, że Rowe Calafim mimo otrzymania potrzebnej wiedzy i zdolności poznawczych nadal polegali głównie na swoich instynktach, co uczyniło z nich prawdziwe maszyny do zabijania zdolne walczyć nawet w najbardziej beznadziejnych sytuacjach i nie ustępować nawet gdy ich uszkodzenia będą krytyczne. Ich uzbrojenie podstawowe stanowią Impulsowe Karabiny Łukowe, zdolne razić wielu przeciwników jednocześnie. Broń tak, jak sama nazwa wskazuje strzela łukiem, a w tym przypadku kilkoma łukami elektrycznymi o bardzo dużym napięciu i natężeniu, który przeskakuje na kolejne cele, przez co może nieźle przetrzebić wrogie szeregi. Do walki w zwarciu natomiast wykorzystują zamontowane na przedramionach szpony fazowe, dla których pancerze nie stanowią zbytniej przeszkody. Inną ciekawą rzeczą na ich temat jest fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych typów wojowników, oni działają dosyć żywiołowo, często przemykając z zawrotną prędkością pomiędzy szeregami towarzyszy aby wbić się we wrogie formacje i pod osłoną błyskawic dostać się pomiędzy nich i zatopić w ich ciałach swe szpony. Rocchim czekający dalej są postrachem wszystkich, którzy o nich słyszeli, gdyż wszyscy, którzy ich ujrzeli pamiętali ten widok do śmierci, która nastąpiła sekundy później. Mają humanoidalne, nieco zgarbione sylwetki, tak samo jak pozostali nie mają twarzy, a za broń służą im ostre jak brzytwy szpony. Nic niezwykłego, lub strasznego? A co powiecie na to, że wykorzystują aktywny kamuflaż, by nikt ich nie zauważył dopóki nie wbiją mu swych szponów w oczodoły, lub poderżną gardło i pójdą dalej. Jedynym elementem, który zdradza ich obecność jest tylko lekkie zawirowanie powietrza, gdyż nic innego nie wywołują, Wszelkie promieniowanie dosłownie opływa ich ciała, a stopy są specjalnie wytłumione, aby nie wydawał dźwięków przy ruchu. Potrafią wspinać się, lub raczej lewitować po pionowych powierzchniach i omijać wszystkich, których śmierć nic im nie da. Więc jeśli myślisz, że w pokoju obok jest duch, to módl się, aby to był tylko duch…. Za ostatnimi wrotami znajdują się wręcz legendarni Nefilim, mechaniczne bestie obdarzone głosem i twarzami. Według ludzi z ziemi powstali jako dzieci aniołów i ludzi. Jest to jednak mit, prawda bowiem jest nieco bardziej przerażająca. Otóż powstali przy użyciu mózgów wyselekcjonowanych przez Lid’Oga ludzi stosunkowo niedawno, patrząc na czas istnienia Konklawe. Wojownicy ci posiadają tylko lekko ograniczone protokołami lojalności umysły, dzięki czemu potrafią myśleć w znacznie większym stopniu niż inni wojownicy. Ich budowa przypomina olbrzymiego człowieka w bogato zdobionym pancerzu płytowym i hełmie z pióropuszem. Mimo, ze posiadają dłonie o chwytnych palcach, to w walce je chowają pozwalając wydobyć się z ich przedramion śmiertelnie groźnych Wypalaczy Fazowy. Broń ta może zarówno razić odległych przeciwników, jak również ciąć na kawałki tych, którzy znaleźli się zbyt blisko. Natomiast dzięki potężnemu polu Fazowemu są w stanie wytrzymać większość prób kontrataku. Ich wykrzywione w nienawistnym grymasie twarze są często ostatnim, co zobaczy jakikolwiek przeciwnik, mimo, że od swego powstania zostali użyci tylko kilka razy i to z dala od ziemi. Oddziały piechoty zwykle walczą w siedmioosobowych formacjach zawierających po jednym wojowniku każdego rodzaju, lecz równie dobrze oddziały mogą składać się z wojowników różnych typów w różnej liczbie, lecz zawsze musi być ich siedmiu. Nie licząc formacji jednolitych, które liczą ich po dwunastu, oprócz Nefilim, którzy tworzą trzyosobowe oddziały uderzeniowe. Na końcu głównego korytarza znajduje się półmaterialna ściana oddzielająca tę część Ksarketin od doków floty. Otóż za tą przeszkodą znajduje się siedem rozchodzących się korytarzy o takich samych wymiarach jak główny, lecz mającymi zupełnie inną zawartość i rozplanowane. Otóż na końcu każdego z nich znajduje się brama kryjąca pancernik klasy Neszer. Kilkaset metrów wcześniej na ścianach i suficie znajdują się wrota chroniące niszczyciele klasy Kanaf. Jeszcze bliżej znajduje się dwadzieścia siedem doków dla krążowników przechwytujących typu Chatachew. Chatachew mają kształt uskrzydlonego dysku, w którym to znajdują się główne systemy zasilające i kontrolne, lecz nie posiada żadnych stanowisk dla żywej załogi, gdyż jest ona po prostu nie potrzebna. Zamiast niej kontrolę nad pojazdem ma komputer kwantowy. Zasilanie zapewnia potężny Fazowy Generator Osobliwości podobny do tego wykorzystywanego przez jednostki naziemne, lecz oczywiście znacznie większy. Natomiast głównym uzbrojeniem jest Przecinacz Grawitacyjny o zmiennych parametrach. Broń zajmuje cały przód Chatachewa i przy maksymalnej mocy i skoncentrowanym ostrzale z wielu jednostek jest w stanie nawet zdestabilizować gwiazdę, lecz zwykle używany jest do niszczenia pomniejszych celów. Jako broń poboczna służy im w sumie dwadzieścia cztery Działa Przyspieszonej Plazmy po dwanaście na skrzydło, sześć na dole i tyleż samo na górze. Jako napęd natomiast wykorzystywane są Generatory Anomalityczne, które w zmiennym stopniu zaginają płaszczyznę czasoprzestrzeni umożliwiając okrętowi lot w każdym środowisku, zarówno w atmosferze, jak i w próżni bez żadnych przeszkód. Mają one kształt przywodzący na myśl metaliczne pióra poruszające się aby umożliwić pojazdowi ruch. Jako osłonę natomiast wykorzystuje Wielowarstwowe Impulsowe Pole Energetyczne aktywne tylko podczas kontaktu z obiektem niebezpiecznym. Kanaf wyglądają jak skrzydlaty skarabeusz trzymający w przedniej oraz tylnej parze odnóży dwie kule pulsujące jasnym światłem. Napęd, zasilanie i wyposażenie skrzydeł są takie same jak u Chatachew. Różnią się jednak rozmiarem i uzbrojeniem głównym, jak również, co oczywiste, kształtem kadłuba. W odwłoku znajduje się Fazowy Generator Osobliwości znacznie potężniejszy niż ten w krążowniku, lecz jednocześnie zaspokajający uzbrojenia głównego, czyli dwóch Rozdzieraczy Fazowych. Uzbrojenie to jak sama nazwa wskazuje, rozdziera granice między fazami rzeczywistości w postaci olbrzymich wirów energii, które są w stanie zająć olbrzymie przestrzenie niszcząc wszystko w swym wnętrzu. Z wyżej wymienionego powodu wyposażone są w potężne Pole Fazowe, które zamyka wyrwy, jeśli znajdują się zbyt blisko, co z kolei powoduje powstanie tak zwanego zasięgu minimalnego dla tej broń. Maszyny te mogą, chociaż nie muszą mieć żywego pilota. Najpotężniejszymi jednostkami we flocie są jednak ciężkie pancerniki typu Neszer, które stanowią istną perełkę techniki wojskowej Lawan Ur. Główny kontur tych maszyn jest tożsamy z kształtem ciała sześcioskrzydłego orła. Ponieważ skrzydła są tutaj niemal takie same jak u poprzednich maszyn, oprócz środkowej pary, gdyż jest ona dwa razy większa i wyposażona w sumie w trzydzieści sześć Dział Przyspieszonej Plazmy, przejdę od razu do opisu reszty pojazdu. Otóż ogon składający się z trzech, kopuliście zakończonych „piór” zawiera w sobie zarówno generatory Impulsowego Pola Energetycznego, Pola Fazowego, jak również potężne Fazowe Generatory Osobliwości, które to zasilają to wszystko. Mogłoby się wydawać nielogicznym umieszczenie tak ważnych elementów w tak odsłoniętym miejscu, lecz nic bardziej mylnego. Otóż aby się do tego dostać, przeciwnik najpierw musiałby przeciążyć pola, jak również przetrwać ostrzał z Dział Przyspieszonej Plazmy, Projektorów Termicznych, czy Anihilatorów Fotonowych. Ruchoma głowa natomiast zawiera w sobie przerażający Zagłuszacz Międzywymiarowy, który zadaje fizyczne obrażenia bytom międzywymiarowym jak również odcina wszelki dostęp do energii fazowych istotom się nimi posługującymi. A mówiąc prościej, to demony, duchy, ascendenci, i wszelkie inne ścierwo zostaje rozerwane na strzępy, a następnie całkowicie unicestwione, natomiast magowie i wszyscy im podobni tracą na czas działania urządzenia całą swoją moc. Dalej. Na plecach i brzuchu znajdują się nadbudówki o kształcie diamentu, z czego obie mają po trzy kondygnacje. „Mury” każdej z nich są najeżone uzbrojeniem wszelkiej maści oraz smukłymi wieżami stanowiącymi centra komunikacyjne o nasłuchowe pozwalające na orientacje tego molocha w przestrzeni kosmicznej. We wnętrzu drugiej kondygnacji na plecach znajduje się centrum dowodzenia, czyli obszerna komnata o owalnym kształcie ze znajdującym się na środku podeście, na którym znajduje się dwunastokątny, marmurowy stół stanowiący projektor holograficzny. Poniżej podestu, we wnękach na ścianach znajdują się obsadzone przez cybernetycznych oficerów okrętowych matryce kontrolne pozwalające, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, na kontrolę nad pojazdem. Natomiast po obu stronach bramy głównej, stanowiącej wejście do Ksarketin znajdują się kręte schody prowadzące do obszernej, prostokątnej komnaty w której to czekają w uśpieniu ci, którzy obiecali nie spocząć w walce za ludzkość nawet po śmierci. Cztery tysiące dziewięciuset wojowników ustawionych w siedemdziesięciu oddziałach po siedemdziesięciu każdy czeka na rozkaz do wmarszu. Są to ci, którzy poświęcili się oddając swój Kryształ Pośmiertny nie do Wiecznej Rady, a do Ksarketin. Stali się duszami zamkniętymi w mechanicznym ciele, prawdziwie nieśmiertelnymi wojownikami ludzkości gotowymi walczyć przez resztę wieczności w niekończącej się wojnie. Almotijim, bo tak nazywają się oni, posiadają potężne mechaniczne ciała pokryte misternymi zdobieniami oraz ukryte często pod zamkniętymi hełmami w pełni animowane maski pośmiertne odzwierciedlające w najdrobniejszych detalach ich twarze. Ich główną i zarazem jedyną bronią są manipulatory międzywymiarowe wmontowane w dłonie i przedramiona. Pozwalają one na tworzenie wyrw pomiędzy różnymi równoległymi wymiarami wszechświata, o dowolnych rozmiarach i kształtach, od ognistego miecza, poprzez młot bojowy, czy łuk, po miotane kule energii, które przy kontakcie z celem otwierają wir, który wciąga i rozrywa wszystko co było zbyt blisko. Almotijim mogą również użyć manipulatorów do tego, na co wskazuje nazwa, czyli do manipulacji otoczeniem. Dla przykładu mogą usunąć z przeciwnika całą energię zamieniając go w sopel wieloskładnikowego lodu, zmienić jego stan skupienia, zamrozić go w trzech wymiarach poprzez odcięcie mu czwartego, lub wiele, naprawdę wiele innych ciekawych rzeczy. Ciekawą rzeczą odnośnie samych wojowników jest fakt, iż nie czują w nawet najmniejszym stopniu strachu, pomimo, że większość pozostałych uczuć zachowało się w pełni, to znaczy, iż będą czuć nienawiść do wroga, mogą wpaść w gniew, lub nawet furię, ale nie cofną się przed atakiem nawet jeśli będą wiedzieć, że walka przyniesie im śmierć. Odnośnie powyższego, to można jeszcze dodać, że Almotijim zachowują się tak samo jak za życia, czyli jedni lubią pożartować w czasie walki, inni po prostu porozmawiać, podczas gdy inni wolą w milczeniu siać zniszczenie. Ot, jaki charakter za życia, taki też po śmierci. Dodatkowo wykonują oni rozkazy tylko od swoich dawnych przełożonych, czyli Vulausa, Otarusa, Ohewa, Yrabryna i Vedrtala, chociaż posłuchają oni także każdego, kto założy Koronę Zjednoczenia znajdującą się we wnęce po przeciwnej stronie od wejścia. Korona wpływa także w jakimś stopniu na tajemniczą istotę znajdującą się za pancernymi wrotami, które tajemniczo pojawiły się w tej części Ksarketin. Nikt jednak nie wie czym to coś może być, oprócz tego, że nie wykazuje żadnego zainteresowania Członkami Konklawe, ani samym Ksarketin. Almotijim posiadają także własny środek transportu, tak zwany Malchut Szamajim. Jest to pojazd kosmiczny na planie dwunastoboku o przekątnej równej dziewięć kilometrów. Na każdym boku znajduje się kolisty portal pozwalający zarówno na przyzwanie posiłków z Ksarketin, jak i wywołanie międzywymiarowej burzy, która może pochłonąć nawet planetę karłowatą. Okręt, jeśli można w ten sposób nazwać tego kolosa, podzielony jest na dwanaście segmentów pokrytych różnymi substancjami krystalicznymi przypominającymi ziemskie kamienie szlachetne. Wokół niego unosi się dodatkowo świetlista aura nadająca Malchut Szamajim mistycznego wyglądu jednocześnie służąc za pole siłowe. Jest to niestety tylko ułamek dawnej potęgi, jaką dysponowało niegdyś Lawan Ur, w czasach świetności. Wiele technologii zostało zapomnianych, lub zakazanych, lecz to co znajduje się teraz w Ksarketin jest wystarczające aby obronić się we współczesnym świecie pełnym słabo rozwiniętych młodszych ras, które nie stanowią dla wojowników najmniejszego wyzwania. Jedynymi, którzy są w stanie zagrozić tej armii są Pomioty Upadłego, które przetrwały do naszych czasów, czyli bardzo niewielka grupa zważywszy na to, że pozostała ich garstka, a ich potomstwo, po wielu pokoleniach zatraciło większość mocy, przed którą drżała wszechrzecz. wydarzeniach z "[[Wypełniając Przeznaczenie]"] Trzy Naszery raz z całą eskortą oraz Malchut Szamajim zostały zniszczone, lecz zamiast tego Konklawe zyskało Haszmedę. Na jej pokładzie na stałe stacjonuje dwanaście drużyn bojowych mieszanych w tym trzy drużyny Nefilim. Poza tym jako osobista gwardia przyboczna Otarusa służy dziewięciu Almotijim. Łowieckie Ziemie Srebrzysty księżyc zalewa pierwotną puszczę górując na bezgwiezdnym niebie, gdy wycie wilka zwiastuje przybycie łowieckiego grona. Niewysłowione monstra czmychają między majestatycznymi drzewami, skacząc nad głębokimi parowami i kanionami, lub wspinając się na gałęzie roślin, które łatwo pomylić ze zdrewniałymi górami. Nagle księżyc przyjmuje kolor krwistej czerwieni, gdy pierwsza z ofiar zostanie zabita rytualną włócznią Ze’ewa, Wielkiego Łowcy. Polowanie trwa do rana, gdy księżyc zachodzi ustępując miejsca przyjemnym promieniom ciepłego słońca… Na powierzchni dysku o przekątnej niespełna 6.28 centymetrów znajduje się las o powierzchni milionów kilometrów kwadratowych otoczony morzem i wyspami.Cudo to znajduje się w laboratorium Lid’Oga, na specjalnym piedestale. Stamtąd to Genetyk wysyła coraz to lepsze organizmy, aby sprawdzone zostały pod względem zdolności i skuteczności przez najlepszego z myśliwych, bestię w ludzkiej postaci. Te, które okażą się być wystarczająco przebiegłe i skuteczne w walce zostają pozostawione, natomiast pozostałe giną, albo z ręki Ze’ewa, albo zabite przez lepiej przystosowane obiekty. Przetrwają najsilniejsi, po to, aby polować u boku Wilka podczas następnej Krwawej Pełni. Ogród Zoologiczny Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest to miejsce, w którym trzymane są okazy flory i fauny zbadane i sklasyfikowane przez Lawan Ur. Miejscem tym rządzi Lid'Og, naczelny genetyk Konklawe, który swe twory, jak również istoty występujące naturalnie uważa za niemal święte i nie pozwala ich bezpodstawnie krzywdzić. Wyjątkiem są sytuację takie jak Wielkie Łowy, dla których to specjalnie tworzy osobniki przeznaczony tylko do walki. Sam ogród ma wygląd labiryntu krętych korytarzy łączących ze sobą laboratoria, gabinet Lid'Oga oraz "wybiegi", które tak naprawdę są wymiarami kieszonkowymi zamkniętymi za polem fazowym oddzielającym je od reszty tego miejsca. Ciekawsze cytaty i ciekawostki na temat Konklawe "Czasem mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy uznawani za bogów przez miejscowych... Lecz nie czuję potrzeby wyprowadzania ich z tego przeświadczenia" - Ze'ew do Lid'Oga. "Nanana nanana NANANA oooo lalala ooo nananaaaaaaaaa" - Raport Chedwy z przebiegu misji badawczej gdzieś na Ziemi. "A teraz powiedz, który z nas to Alef, a który, to Taw." - Alef i Taw do Vulausa. "I co teraz!? Abra-kaabra nie działa? Oooooooo! Jak przykro!" - Rejkanut w Hogwarcie. Kategoria:Organizacja Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures